


1x04: Неизбежно (Unavoidable)

by Die_Melodie



Series: Зеро-Один на страже времени (Room Zero-One) - Сезон 1 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Science Fiction, Series, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Melodie/pseuds/Die_Melodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Город мог спать спокойно, пока Серый был на страже: мимо него ни одна собака не могла просочиться. Ни одна бандеровская сука.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1x04: Неизбежно (Unavoidable)

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: точка зрения персонажей не обязательно совпадает с точкой зрения автора.

Октябрь неумолимо переходил в ноябрь, в воздухе уже начинало пахнуть зимой – зимой, порохом, кровью и грязью – но Серый холода не замечал. Его согревали теплые носки, полбутылки водки в животе и знание того, что он делает правое дело. Город мог спать спокойно, пока Серый был на страже: мимо него ни одна собака не могла просочиться. Ни одна бандеровская сука.

Придерживая "Калаш" одной рукой, он приподнял каску и почесал голову. Для полной картины не хватало еще броника, но Крест сказал, это надо было сначала заслужить. Показать, что Серый этого стоил. Никаких претензий, сказал Серый, или, по крайней мере, подумал, потому что Крест обращался не к нему одному. Все по справедливости. Кто родину защищает, тому по делам воздастся.

Внезапно под ноги подвернулась выбоина в асфальте. Споткнувшись, Серый помянул недобрым словом чью-то мать, всю улицу и уродов, из-за которых все вокруг было разворочено. Может, зря он все-таки приложился к бутылке перед патрулем? Вот, ноги уже заплетались. В глазах тоже окружающий мир то терял, то приобретал резкость... Ничего, на свежем воздухе трезвеют быстро. Еще каких-то полчаса, и он как стеклышко.

Словно специально чтобы опровергнуть этот вывод, мир вокруг на секунду как будто туманом подернулся. Серый зажмурился, потряс головой, и стало легче.

В этой части Донецка он раньше бывал нечасто, да и вообще не так уж чтобы очень хорошо знал город. Сюда он переехал месяц назад специально, чтобы вступить в дружину Новороссии. Раньше главным развлечением у Серого было помогать бабе Маше пасти коз, а теперь на его плечах лежала безопасность города. По крайней мере, на эту ночь. По крайней мере, в этом районе. Который он не слишком хорошо знал, но когда Крест тебя отправляет патрулировать улицы, ты говоришь "Слушаюсь" и идешь куда указали.

Не сразу он расслышал шаги, отдававшиеся эхом в тишине ночной улицы, но ему хватило соображения, чтобы шагнуть в тень ближайшего здания и затаиться, просто на всякий случай. Как оказалось, не зря. Двое мужчин вывернули из-за угла – двое в странной форме, с ружьями наперевес – и, не заметив его, прошли дальше. В тот момент, когда свет луны (странно, он готов был поклясться, что ночь была безлунная) упал на рукав одного из них, Серый зажал себе рот рукой, чтобы сдержать рвущееся наружу ругательство. Свастика. Нашивка со свастикой, мать его в качель. Мало того, что они пробрались каким-то образом в город, мало того, что расхаживали как у себя дома – они еще и выставляли на обозрение свою символику! Пускай теперь Таня в Киеве заткнется насчет того, что укропских фашистов выдумала пропаганда: вот же они, перед самым носом прошли, уроды. Совсем потеряли стыд и совесть...

Один из мужчин что-то сказал другому – не по-русски, не по-укропски, а на непонятном, лающем языке. Неужто европейские нео-нацисты прислали подкрепление? Серый аж протрезвел. Их надо было срочно остановить. Он вскинул "Калаш", целя в спины. В живых людей он раньше не стрелял – только в мишени пару раз, а те стояли на месте – но с такого расстояния сложно было не попасть. Стоило нажать на курок, и автомат зашелся очередью у него в руках. Бандеровцы даже пикнуть не успели. Одному снесло полголовы, а на то, во что превратился второй, Серый вообще бросил один взгляд, и этого хватило. Он сглотнул. Не стоило все-таки пить перед выходом...

На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что за спиной кто-то пошевелился, и Серый крутанулся, держа наготове отстрелявший свое автомат, но там не было ни души. Облегченно вздохнув, он опять повернулся в сторону мертвых бандеровцев. И что теперь с ними делать?

  
***

 

Свен стоял под палящим солнцем в бронежилете и при полном вооружении. Солнце слепило глаза, но отводить их было нельзя. С вершины горы в них кто-то стрелял: пока Свен смотрел, стрелок вынужден был оставаться на месте. Стрелок был отважным, но не слишком умным, если не понимал, что его выстрелы не долетают до людей внизу. Пули рассыпались тучкой конфетти и падали на землю, конфетти попадали в глаза, но жмуриться тоже было нельзя.

\- ...проявляет враждебную инициативу, запрашиваю поддержку с воздуха. Как слышите? Прием.  _Прием, Свен, Зеро-Один вызывает. Свен, ты нужен у пульта._

Он резко открыл глаза, глядя в потолок, и позволил себе целых две секунды на то, чтобы отдышаться. Потом, не глядя, нашарил на прикроватном столике переговорное устройство и засунул в ухо, уже поднимаясь с постели.

\- Слушаю.

Четко и отрывисто Дэн сообщил: Донецк, есть провалившийся, в довершение картины на другой стороне 1942 год – нацистская оккупация. Украинская команда уже в пути, но его присутствие весьма желательно.

На то, чтобы одеться и добраться до комнаты 0-1, у него ушло чуть больше двух минут. За это время коммуникатор пискнул еще раз, сообщая об осложнениях. Не мог ли Свен поторопиться?

\- Уже здесь, - сказал он, открывая дверь.

Дэн был один – ни Шефа, ни Лауры, ни даже вездесущего Джо. Вывод: уровень опасности не критический. На экране все еще горела красным точка в восточной Европе. Уличная камера в Донецке не работала уже несколько месяцев – пострадала, должно быть, в перестрелке, но точно этого никто не знал. Ни у кого не дошли руки этим заняться: окно не было высоко активным, и, конечно, оно выбрало худшее возможное время для активации.

\- Свен тут, - сказал Дэн в переговорное устройство. – Повторите, пожалуйста, что вы обнаружили.

После секундной паузы голос с той стороны сказал:

\- Зеро-Один, это Власенко. Объект вооружен, он расстрелял двоих на другой стороне. Иванов и я оставили его на месте, согласно инструкции. Ждем приказов.

_Инструкция путешественника во времени, пункт 7: в случае, если человек, провалившись в прошлое, совершает там действие, потенциально способное повлиять на ход истории, такого человека не следует возвращать в настоящее, а вместо этого предпринять меры по предотвращению ситуации._ Ему не нравились эти игры со временем, когда накладывались друг на друга темпоральные слои, но иногда другого пути не было.

\- Вас понял, - сказал Свен. – Оставайтесь на месте и ждите меня. Конец связи.  
Дэн смотрел на него с легкой озадаченностью во взгляде, но если он за три месяца работы так и не удосужился изучить правила, это была его проблема. У Свена не было времени его просвещать.

\- Вызови Бернса, - сказал он. – Агнету, пускай посмотрит, и обязательно Лауру.

\- Они все уже идут.

\- Шефа пока не зови. Активируйте поле памяти и оставайтесь на связи.

\- Удачи... – сказал Дэн ему в спину.

В дверях Свен столкнулся с Джо, отодвинул его в сторону без лишних объяснений и поспешил дальше. Его путь лежал к арсеналу.

Приложив ладонь к сканеру на входе, он открыл дверь. Арсенал был местом, где было собрано оружие и обмундирование всех возможных эпох: от мечей до автоматов, от античных лат до формы, в точности повторяющей ту, что Свен носил в Афганистане. Оружие служило по большей части для видимости, защита пригождалась чаще. Переодеваться он не стал: бронежилет на черный свитер, в котором вышел из комнаты – и, возможно, объект посчитает его за своего. Из вооружения у террористов были в основном автоматы Калашникова разных моделей, такой Свен и взял из своей личной коллекции оружия. В карман отправился "Тазер", имевший куда больше шансов на использование: пока никто не изобрел транквилизатора мгновенного действия и универсальной дозировки, электрошокеры были главным их оружием. В кобуру на поясе он спрятал компактный "Глок 19": если объект проявит враждебные намерения, в ответ лучше было использовать пистолет, чем автомат. Теперь все было готово. Следующей остановкой был телепорт.

\- Перекинь меня, Дэн, - и вот уже двери открывались.

Свен шагнул в чужую ночь через разболтанную дверь старого гаража. Пахло снаружи мерзко – давно не убираемым мусором и отходами человеческой жизнедеятельности, один из тех запахов, которые всегда сопровождают войну. Двое украинцев ждали прямо у выхода. Власенко был мрачен, его пальцы настукивали быстрый ритм на прикладе автомата. Иванов, на два шага позади, наблюдал за крышами окрестных зданий. В стенах то тут, то там, виднелись следы пуль.

\- Докладывайте.

\- Сепаратист, - сказал Власенко, на мгновение презрительно скривив губы. – Судя по тому, что мы успели увидеть – может открыть огонь, если застать его врасплох.  
\- Люди мертвы?

\- Однозначно. Мы появились как раз в тот момент, когда он их расстреливал, - Власенко перевел на мгновение взгляд куда-то в пространство. – Немецкие солдаты.

В данный момент это не имело абсолютно никакого значения.

\- Иванов, отправляйся назад, на базу. Власенко, со мной, - он приложил палец к коммуникатору в ухе. – Сколько времени прошло с момента активации?

\- Одиннадцать минут, сорок семь секунд, - отозвался Дэн. – Одиннадцать минут ровно с тех пор, как наш товарищ провалился.  
Свен быстро прикинул цифры в голове.

\- Возвращаемся на тринадцать минут назад. Поле памяти активно?

\- Да.

Хорошо. В офисе должны были помнить обо всем, что происходит, какие бы изменения не были внесены во временную линию. За пределами комнаты 0-1 воспоминания всего мира менялись и переписывались, но поле защищало всех, кто был внутри – так же, как были окружены собственным полем те, кто находился вне времени.

\- Вы слышали. Власенко, отправляемся.

Украинец, кивнув, вновь отворил широкие, заржавевшие двери, откуда Свен только что вышел. Пахнуло затхлостью. Эту маленькую традицию – обязательно найти закрытое помещение – Свен тоже недолюбливал: она отнимала важное время. Но иначе слишком велик был риск быть замеченными, да и прыгать в открытом пространстве было тяжело, энергозатратно как для приборов, так и для людей.  
Дождавшись Власенко, Свен набрал координаты. Мгновение – и все было готово. Он опять толкнул дверь и ступил на улицу, отличавшуюся от прежней-будущей себя лишь отсутствием Иванова. Натренированный взгляд сразу выхватил из темноты фигуру в черном, которая брела, спотыкаясь, по кромке тротуара на противоположной стороне улицы.

\- Это он, - подтвердил Власенко. – Бухой, как черт.

Этого можно было и не говорить.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Свен, наблюдая за непреклонным продвижением фигуры в сторону, где вот-вот должно было открыться временное окно. Он нажал кнопку на коммуникаторе, активируя примитивный, но работающий синхронный переводчик, потом включил портативную камеру, прикрепленную к бронежилету. – Пойдем, поможем ему протрезветь.

  
***

 

Октябрь неумолимо переходил в ноябрь, в воздухе уже начинало пахнуть зимой – зимой, порохом, кровью и грязью – но Серый холода не замечал. Его согревали теплые носки, полбутылки водки в животе и знание того, что он делает правое дело. Город мог спать спокойно, пока Серый был на страже: мимо него ни одна собака не могла просочиться. Ни одна бандеровская сука.

Придерживая "Калаш" одной рукой, он приподнял каску и почесал голову. Для полной картины не хватало еще броника, но Крест сказал, это надо было сначала заслужить. Показать, что Серый этого стоил. Никаких претензий, сказал Серый, или, по крайней мере, подумал, потому что Крест обращался не к нему одному. Все по справедливости. Кто родину защищает, тому...

\- Эй, брат!

Вскидывая "Калаш" на плечо, Серый резко развернулся, и чуть не потерял равновесие. К нему приближались двое мужчин – вооруженных, незнакомых.

\- Спокойно, спокойно! – тот, что пониже ростом, вскинул руки. – Свои, не узнаешь?

Шмыгнув носом, Серый опустил автомат. Своих была куча, за месяц он и у Креста-то не всех запомнил... Эти выглядели рангом повыше: у них были броники, и лица серьезные. Сразу видно, бывалые люди. А он стоял тут, пошатываясь. Незаметно, как он надеялся, Серый расставил ноги пошире, чтобы земля под ними не качалась.

\- Пил? – спросил низкий.

Второй просто смерил Серого неодобрительным взглядом – совсем как баба Маша, когда впервые поймала его с бутылкой, стянутой из дедовских запасов. Серый живо почувствовал себя на все двенадцать лет.

\- Я чуть-чуть, - хрипло сказал он и откашлялся.

Низкий ступил ближе и опустил тяжелую руку ему на плечи.

\- Пойдем, - сказал он, увлекая Серого куда-то в сторону от его основного курса. – Побеседуем.

Сглотнув, тот повиновался. Только бы не спросили, чей он – когда Кресту доложат, он его прибьет. Пили на дежурстве все, но никто вроде пока не попадался, а вот Серый умудрился.

\- Тебя как зовут? Сколько лет?

\- Семнадцать, - неохотно признался он. – Серый. Серега.

\- Я Игорь, - сказал низкий. – А это Немой. Ты хоть школу закончил, Серега?

Серый, оглянувшись на того, кто был назван Немым, провалился ногой в дыру от какого-то снаряда и упал бы, не придерживай его Игорь уверенной рукой. "А он и правда немой?", хотел было он спросить, но побоялся.

\- Школу? Закончил как бы, в этом году...

С тех пор, как заварилась вся эта каша, в школу ходили лишь немногие, да и те день через другой. По крайней мере, аттестат ему выдали, а в ВУЗ поступать Серый пока не спешил – здесь он был нужнее.

\- И сразу воевать.

Он пожал плечами. В голове, к счастью, уже светлело, иначе подобрать слова было бы сложно.

\- Мужчина должен защищать родину.

\- А от кого защищать-то?

\- Как это от кого? От фашистов!

Игорь хмыкнул.

\- Видел хоть одного фашиста?

\- Здесь пока нет, - честно сказал он. – Ну так это потому, что мы их не пускаем.

Мужчина задумчиво смотрел куда-то вдаль.

\- Вот скажи мне, Серега, а за что мы боремся?

Серый воззрился на него с удивлением.

\- Чтобы не было как в Киеве и в Одессе. Чтобы по-русски говорить, - чувствуя, что того не впечатлило, припомнил кое-что, что слышал от бывшей учительницы. – Чтобы взять производство в свои руки и не кормить нахлебников.

\- Понятно, продолжай.

Ему не нужно было даже этого говорить: Серый уже и так распалялся.

\- Штаты устроили в Киеве майдан, - сказал он, - чтобы сделать здесь свой полигон. Говорят, там по всей Украине уже добавляют в воду психи... психотронные вещества, поэтому они все озверели. Моя сестра вконец ё... – материться при этих двоих было почему-то неловко, - долбанулась, не понимает, что оттуда нужно валить.

\- А где твоя сестра?

\- В Киеве, - он опять шмыгнул носом и вытер его рукавом. – Говорит, "мне отсюда виднее". А я же по телику все видел: и как милицию жгли, и как зиговали... Нам тут такого не надо.

За их спинами Немой откашлялся. Игорь замедлил шаг, и Серый вместе с ним, потому что его все еще держали за плечо.

\- Слушай, - сказал Игорь, разворачивая его к себе. – Я тебе вот что скажу...

Что он хотел сказать, Серый так и не узнал. В этот момент что-то стукнуло его в ногу – чуть выше колена, сзади. Машинально Серый схватился за ногу, и его пальцы внезапно нащупали рваные волокна в штанине, а потом... Потом стало больно.  
Когда Игорь схватил его и бросил на землю вплотную к стене ближайшего дома, закрывая собой, Серый не удержался от крика – ногу теперь словно огнем жгло. Через плечо Игоря он видел Немого, который прижался спиной к стене в тени открытой двери, держа в руках непонятно откуда взявшийся пистолет. На его глазах Немой быстро что-то сказал своему товарищу, но Серый не понял ни слова – то ли это было не по-русски, то ли у него просто в ушах так шумело. Мир снова начинал плыть перед глазами.

\- Меня подстрелили? – спросил Серый, но никто ему не ответил.  
Все происходило слишком быстро. Язык отказывался дальше повиноваться, поэтому он просто уронил голову и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

  
***

 

Стреляли откуда-то из окна пятиэтажки через улицу. Попасть с такого расстояния было легче легкого, ответить огнем было нельзя. Единственным их преимуществом была темнота, но даже в темноте они представляли собой отличную мишень.

\- Нужно отсюда убираться, – сказал он, не сводя взгляда с темных окон.

Их малолетний террорист пролепетал что-то и замолк.

\- Он ранен... – начал Власенко. – Мы должны...

Свен все же бросил взгляд туда, где две фигуры прижимались к стене. Темная лужа растекалась под ногами парня, который уже отключился, или был близок к этому. Судя по скорости потери крови, была задета бедренная артерия. Без медицинской помощи ему оставалось от силы минут пять.

\- Ты ему ничем не поможешь.

Вторая пуля ударила в стену прямо над головой. Пригнувшись, Свен выругался.

\- В подъезд, сейчас же!

\- Слушаюсь.

Он нырнул в открытую дверь и прислонился к стене внутри. Мгновение спустя к нему присоединился Власенко. Вместе они захлопнули дверь, и Свен вытащил из кармана планшет. "Вернуться к времени по умолчанию? Да/Нет".

\- Нельзя его просто так здесь бросить.

\- Нет, - он набрал координаты, и мир вокруг на мгновение пошел рябью перед глазами. – Поэтому мы идем глубже.

Может быть, логика временных линий и причинно-следственных связей и не давалась Свену так легко, как Шефу или Бернсу, но кое-что он все же понимал – например, то, что это они отвели парня от окна и прямо под прицел неизвестного партизана. Их действия привели к его смерти, а смерть в прошлом – это смерть в прошлом, даже если это прошлое десятиминутной давности. Вопрос морали здесь уже не стоял.

"Перемещение завершено успешно", сообщила программа. Это перемещение только что посадило ему добрую половину аккумулятора, потому что подъезд жилого дома не мог считаться по-настоящему закрытым пространством, но иногда другого выхода не было.

\- Мы вернулись к тому же времени и месту, что и в прошлый раз, - сказал он, пряча планшет в карман. – Отведем мальчишку в другую сторону. Если ты собираешься и дальше вправлять ему мозги – воля твоя, но только помни, что он протрезвеет и начисто все забудет даже без коррекции памяти.

Власенко, не глядя ему в глаза, кивнул.

\- Я знаю.

Свен мог его понять. Объект был террористом и потенциальным убийцей, да, но он был также семнадцатилетним подростком. Таким же, как юноши, которые на вопрос "Почему ты присоединился к талибам?" пожимали плечами и говорили "Все пошли, и я пошел. Но уже передумал". Афганская полиция принимала таких в свои ряды с распростертыми объятиями, а некоторое время спустя они "передумывали" опять. Мировоззрение – неважно, порожденное ли систематическим промыванием мозгов или просто деструктивными тенденциями – не менялось от одного разговора по душам, но пытаться стоило хотя бы ради того, чтобы успокоить собственную совесть.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. – На этот раз мы поступим немного по-другому...

  
***

 

Октябрь неумолимо переходил в ноябрь, в воздухе уже начинало пахнуть зимой – зимой, порохом, кровью и грязью – но Серый холода не замечал. Его согревали теплые носки, полбутылки водки в животе и знание того, что он делает правое дело. Город мог спать спокойно, пока Серый был на страже: мимо него ни одна собака не могла просочиться. Ни одна бандеровская...

\- Эй, Серега!

Он обернулся, недоуменно щурясь в потемках. Мужчина, окликнувший его, приветственно приподнял руку. Серый его не узнал, но на всякий случай тоже махнул рукой.

\- Не узнаешь? – мужчина ухмыльнулся. – Да погоди ты, куда бежишь? Я Игорь, виделись как-то раз.

Серый по-прежнему его не узнавал, но сделал вид, что вспомнил. А потом сделал вид, что твердо держится на ногах, и что глаза не пытаются съехаться к носу, потому что, судя по одежде, Игорь был важной шишкой.

\- Иди сюда.

Послушно Серый подошел ближе. И чуть не стал заикой, когда совсем рядом, в тени дома, у которого стоял Игорь, увидел еще одного человека – тоже вооруженного, под два метра ростом, с мрачным выражением лица. Рефлекторно он схватился за "Калаш", а незнакомец, даже глазом не моргнув, направил на него непонятно откуда взявшийся пистолет.

\- Спокойно, спокойно! Это Немой, он свой.

Серый сглотнул и заставил себя разжать руки. Тот, кого назвали Немым, едва заметно усмехнулся, прежде чем опустить оружие.

\- Тебе привет от сестры, - сказал Игорь.

Он разинул рот.

\- От Таньки, что ли?

Игорь приподнял брови.

\- А есть другая?

Другой не было. Только с Таней они в последний раз говорили сразу после того, как он переехал в Донецк.

\- Она тут? – ошарашено спросил он.

\- Нет, мы вчера приехали из Киева.

Серый и не знал, что поезда еще ходили. Или они на машине?

\- И как там сейчас? – спросил он, почти боясь ответа.

Игорь передернул плечами.

\- Чуть потеплее, чем здесь. На днях вот дождик шел.

\- А фашисты?

\- Да нет там никаких фашистов.

\- Ну да, правильно, - пробормотал Серый и утер нос рукавом. – Они все к нам воевать поехали. Уроды.

\- Фашисты, - резко сказал Игорь, - были в Италии во время второй мировой. Все остальное – это фантазии пророссийских...

И тут Серому стало все понятно. Никакие это были не "свои", а он чуть не повелся, как последний лох. Руки опять сами собой легли на приклад автомата, висевшего на шее.

Краем глаза он успел увидеть, как в руке Немого блеснул металл, потом что-то укололо его в бок, и все мышцы свело судорогой. В детстве Серого один раз ударило током из розетки: это было тем же самым ощущением, но десятикратно умноженным. Он не мог даже закричать, не мог дышать, не мог, не мог...

  
***

 

\- Черт! – Власенко отнял руку от шеи парня и добавил несколько слов по-русски, но эмоция была ясна.

Свен молча спрятал в карман использованный электрошокер. Именно поэтому "Тазеры" были запрещены в Соединенном Королевстве везде, кроме полиции, армии и патруля времени: для нелетального оружия исход слишком часто оказывался летальным. Кто же мог знать, что у мальчишки окажется слабое сердце...

\- Это я его спровоцировал. Если бы я не...

\- Это неважно, - оборвал его Свен. Помучиться угрызениями совести можно было потом, сейчас нужно было решать усугубившуюся проблему. – У тебя на планшете достаточно заряда? Мы отправляемся назад. 

  
***

 

Октябрь неумолимо переходил в ноябрь, в воздухе уже начинало пахнуть зимой – зимой, порохом, кровью и грязью – но Серый холода не замечал. Его согревали теплые носки, полбутылки водки в животе и знание того, что он делает правое дело. Город мог спать спокойно, пока...

\- Эй, Серый!

Он вздрогнул, угодил ногой в дыру в асфальте и потерял равновесие. Не будь он пьян, то сумел бы выпрямиться, но алкоголь замедлял реакцию, да еще и тяжелый автомат на шее тянул вниз. Отчаянно замотав в воздухе руками, Серый сверзился на землю. Его голова ударилась и отскочила от бордюра. Последним, что он слышал, был странный хруст, потом вокруг стало темно.

 

***

 

Тело, лежавшее перед ними, не двигалось. Может быть, он был мертв, а может быть, еще нет, но даже если и так, то это было ненадолго. Две смерти подряд могли быть совпадением, но после третьей попытки пора было ставить точку. Даже если бы у них оставалось достаточно заряда, идти глубже не имело смысла.

\- Гребаный день сурка... – судя по голосу, Власенко испытывал примерно те же ощущения. – Это судьба, черт возьми.

\- По крайней мере, он уже никого не убьет, - сказал Свен со вздохом. – Возвращаемся в настоящее, рядовой.

 

***

 

Отсутствовали они куда дольше, чем было запланировано изначально, поэтому Свен не удивился, увидев в комнате 0-1 Шефа. Тот выглядел так, будто и не ложился спать, и вполне возможно, что это было правдой. Хотя в какой-то момент все они учились этому искусству – выглядеть бодрым и веселым, даже если не спал три дня.

Свен отцепил от кармана бронежилета портативную камеру и перебросил Дэниелу, который поймал ее и удивленно моргнул, словно сам от себя не ожидал такой ловкости. Опережая вопросы, сказал:

\- Возникла проблема,.

\- Мы об этом уже догадались, - пробормотал Дэн, подключая камеру к компьютеру.

На мониторе появились первые кадры: зеленый пейзаж камеры ночного видения и одинокая фигурка, бредущая по дороге. Его собственный голос сказал: "Пойдем, поможем ему протрезветь", и, опустившись на стул рядом с Лаурой, Свен устремил свой взгляд на экран, чтобы заново пережить последние полчаса.

Когда запись закончилась – последним изображением были белые стены камеры телепортации – на несколько секунд воцарилась тишина. Все в комнате выглядели немного не в своей тарелке. Свен проработал в патруле времени три года и за этот период не видел ни одной смерти: он не сомневался, что для большинства присутствующих это было впервые.

\- Признаю, что сделал неправильный выбор, - сказал он, когда молчание затянулось. – Но времени советоваться не было. Я принял решение, основываясь на том, что знаю.

Шеф снял очки и принялся задумчиво натирать их о рукав пиджака. Это было его излюбленным способом потянуть время. Все остальные по-прежнему молчали, даже Бернс, что само по себе было удивительно. Свен откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди, с вызовом глядя на Шефа и ожидая первых слов.

\- Если бы ты связался со мной, - наконец сказал тот, водружая очки на место, - я, вероятно, посоветовал бы сделать то же самое. Это занятная ситуация, на самом деле...

\- Хорошее определение, - пробормотал Джо. – Простите, продолжайте.

\- Мое предположение таково, - как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Шеф. – В тот момент, когда вы отвели этого молодого человека от окна, время пошло по тому пути, который предназначался для него изначально. А когда вы попытались предотвратить его смерть, временная линия начала сопротивляться. К счастью для нас, ее не так уж легко сломать.

Джо издал легкий смешок, который тем не менее заставил всю комнату обернуться к нему.

\- Три слова: две тысячи пятый.

Тому, что произошло в две тысячи пятом, Свен свидетелем не был, но историю знал. С нерушимой временной линией она действительно сочеталась плохо. "Дедушкин парадокс" во всей его красе, и иллюстрация причин, по которым в прошлом следовало соблюдать предельную осторожность.

\- Что случилось в две тысячи пятом? – шепотом спросила Агнета, и краем глаза Свен увидел, как Дэниел недоуменно пожал плечами.

\- Я совершил ошибку, - невозмутимо сказал Шеф и развел руками. – Возможно, причина в том, что в тот раз вмешательство во временную линию было механическим. Или, что более вероятно, поведение временного континуума просто непредсказуемо. В любом случае, проверять эти теории на практике не стоит. Остановимся на том, что сегодня – если использовать примитивные термины – судьба взяла свое. Свен, Игорь, вы не виноваты ни в чем. Все, что вы делали, было правильно, учитывая обстоятельства.

Украинец набрал воздуха в грудь, словно собирался что-то сказать, но так и не решился. Свен откашлялся.

\- Власенко возьмет выходной на завтрашний день. Отчет я напишу сам.

\- Да, конечно, - Шеф поднялся на ноги, и вместе с ним начали подниматься остальные. – Если кому-то из вас нужно будет поговорить, то обращайтесь ко мне. А теперь отправляйтесь спать, все, кто не на дежурстве.

Первой исчезла в дверях Агнета, за ней последовал Власенко. Лаура задержалась, запирая на ключ двери медпункта. Дэн спросил, что все-таки случилось в две тысячи пятом, и пока Джо отшучивался, Свен тоже вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.

Он догнал Власенко уже на лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

\- Все в порядке, рядовой?

Тот обернулся, останавливаясь на мгновение, и быстро кивнул.

\- Все хорошо, товарищ полковник. Не первая смерть, которую я видел.

\- Мне показалось, - прямо сказал Свен, - что ты принял все это довольно близко к сердцу.

Вздохнув, Власенко наконец посмотрел на него. Его глаза были красными.

\- Конечно, я принял это близко к сердцу. Это моя страна. Такие, как он, воюют против моих друзей, оставшихся в регулярной армии. И я знаю, что мы на одной стороне с человеком, застрелившим его в первый раз, но все-таки... Я с ним говорил, понимаете?

Свен кивнул. Нужно было уметь абстрагироваться, иначе легче всего было спятить, но если ты действительно ничего не чувствовал при виде умирающего человека, с тобой что-то было не так.

\- Сейчас мы не на одной стороне ни с кем из них, - сказал он, хотя это было слабым утешением. Но в его цели и не входило утешить, просто объяснить кое-что и надеяться, что Власенко это поймет. – Мы – третья сторона, абсолютно нейтральная. Те, кто спасает нацистов в сорок втором, потому что важнее всего для нас – сохранить временную линию неприкосновенной. Мы делаем не менее важное дело, чем наши товарищи на востоке Украины или в любой другой точке планеты, и да, это сложно морально, но это нужно принять.

\- Я знаю. Но это не значит, что мне это нравится.

Честный ответ. Вздохнув, он хлопнул Власенко по плечу.

\- Ступай спать, Игорь. И отдохни завтра как следует. Это приказ.

\- Есть отдохнуть как следует, товарищ полковник! – тот отсалютовал, развернулся и направился вверх по лестнице.

Свен проводил его взглядом, собираясь с мыслями. Иногда он очень жалел, что не установил у себя в комнате кофеварку – сейчас бы она пригодилась. Спать ему не хотелось – все равно заснуть не получилось бы – но и ясности в голове не было.

\- С ним все будет в порядке, - сказал за спиной знакомый мелодичный голос. – А с тобой?

Он обернулся, демонстрируя заготовленную улыбку. Лаура приподняла одну бровь, будто говоря: "Я знаю все твои выражения лица, и ты меня не обманешь". И Свен, должно быть, тоже знал все ее выражения лица, если расшифровал это с первого взгляда.

\- Я и раньше видел, как умирали люди, - сказал он, отбрасывая притворство. – И убивал сам. Мне не нужна помощь психолога.

\- Психолог из меня никакой, - она оттолкнулась от стены и сделала шаг ближе. – Я твой друг, а не только врач. Ты ведь это знаешь?

Свен посмотрел на нее в беспощадном свете синей лампы: упрямо сжатые губы, волосы, выбивающиеся из неаккуратного пучка, шрам на щеке, не замаскированный привычным макияжем, потертые джинсы. Она действительно выглядела как Лаура, а не как доктор Эрнандес, и эта персона нравилась Свену куда больше.

\- Извини, - сказал он. – Да, конечно. Не волнуйся за меня: мы ведь стойкая кучка, нас так просто из колеи не выбить.

\- Мужчины... – вздохнула Лаура. – Ладно, если ты настаиваешь, что все хорошо, я пойду.

И она даже успела подняться на несколько ступенек, прежде чем Свен сдался и окликнул ее:

\- Лаура? Помнишь, мы начинали смотреть сериал о средних веках?

Она остановилась и склонила голову набок, глядя на него сверху вниз.

\- Да, а что?

\- Там еще оставалось две серии до конца сезона. Если ты, конечно, не собиралась спать...

\- Не собиралась, - сказала она так решительно, будто смешно было даже предположить, что кто-то мог собираться спать в три часа ночи. – Пойдем, я сама давно хотела их досмотреть.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Свен, но Лаура только отмахнулась и протянула ему руку.

\- Веди меня, отважный рыцарь. Ибо ночь темна и полна ужасов.

Может быть, подумал Свен, ночь и темна, но все ужасы на сегодняшний день уже закончились. Но это была слишком откровенная мысль, чтобы ею делиться, поэтому он просто улыбнулся и сделал шаг Лауре навстречу.

 

  
ПРОДОЛЖЕНИЕ СЛЕДУЕТ

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Оставайтесь на связи для серии 1х05.


End file.
